Perseguida por la dulce Yuri
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tenía que huir. Yuri iba tras Sayori, y ella estaba obligada a correr lo más que podía. El problema era que en la escuela no había ninguna salida abierta. Oneshot.


Hola nuevamente, fans perturbados de este videojuego. Pensé que me tardaría más, muchísimo más, en volver a escribir algo por aquí, pero no, aquí llega otra historia, para sorpresa incluso para mí :p

**Perseguida por la dulce Yuri**

Sayori corría desesperada por las escaleras de la escuela. Huía desesperada, y Yuri, como si nada, la seguía a paso calmo, y un cuchillo era alegremente girado en su mano derecha.

Sayori se estaba cansando de tanto correr, pero igual, cada vez que volteaba a mirar hacia atrás, veía que no terminaba de perder a Yuri ¿Tan lenta era acaso? Como sea, tiene que seguir corriendo, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Yuri la pudiese capturar.

Bajando las escaleras, Sayori se resbala y baja rodando más de media planta. Se queja de dolor, especialmente porque se había golpeado las rodillas en el proceso, pero todavía era capaz de seguir corriendo, por lo que se pone de pie sin dudarlo y reanuda su desesperada marcha.

─ ¿Por qué huyes, Sayori? ─ dice Yuri mientras acariciaba con un dedo el filo de su cuchillo ─ Ni que fuera a hacerte algo malo. Ven aquí, que vamos a pasarlo bien...

─ ¡NOOOOO! ─ era todo lo que sus atormentados pulmones le permitían responder.

Ve un salón cuya puerta estaba abierta, así que entra allí y cierra con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido una pésima idea quedarse allí hasta muy tarde, puesto que no había nadie cerca que pudiera prestarle auxilio alguno, así que sólo podía valerse de su nuevo escondite detrás de uno de los armarios que dentro del salón se encontraban.

Desde su escondite ve que Yuri introduce su cuchillo en el espacio entre la puerta y el marco, y luego el cuchillo desciende rápida y violentamente, cortando el pin de la cerradura de una manera impecable, cosa que la misma Sayori no creía que fuera posible. Yuri entra entonces, haciendo malabares con su cuchillo, y su mirada, de apariencia tan inocente rodea el lugar entero. Nota una ventana abierta, pero no veía posible que Sayori escapara por allí, puesto que estaban todavía en el segundo piso. Pero la duda parece invadirla ¿Y si Sayori tiene esa idea suicida? Se acerca a la ventana para corroborar su sospecha, y ese preciso momento de distracción es lo que necesita Sayori para huír de allí, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se tropieza con una silla, tirándola de manera ruidosa.

─ Con que ahí estás ─ Yuri voltea a mirarla con aquellos ojos tan oscuros y tenebrosos.

Sayori sale de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. A Yuri en cambio le bastaba con seguirla a paso calmo. Era una escena bastante adecuada para una película de terror. Quería llorar de miedo, pero hacerlo significaría deteriorar su campo visual, por lo que aguanta como puede. El verdadero problema estaba en su respiración. Tanto correr con desesperación hacía que su pecho le ardiera desde adentro, y después de toda la tentativa de escape realizada, todavía no conseguía escaparse del acoso de Yuri, la cual se notaba que no sudaba ni una gota, ni estaba agotada en lo más mínimo. Aquello tenía que tratarse de una pesadilla, y por ello Sayori rogaba mentalmente que alguien la despertara. Su amigo, Natsuki, Monika, la propia Yuri... ¡Alguien! Pero que le ponga fin a ese predicamento por el que estaba pasando.

Baja estrepitosamente y corre hasta la puerta principal de la escuela. Era su vía de escape, pero al llegar se da cuenta de que la misma estaba cerrada con llave. Aquello tenía que tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto. No había salida por allí, por lo que tendría que encontrar otra ruta de escape.

─ Que mal, no hay salida. Y pensar que aquí tengo tu boleto de salida ─ Yuri muestra en su mano la llave de la puerta principal ─. Si tanto la quieres, vas a tener que venir a mí, Sayori.

─ Buen intento... pero no me vas a convencer... ─ dice Sayori jadeante antes de volver a correr.

─ Sayori, no sé para qué corres tanto, si solo postergas lo inevitable ─ Yuri se encoge de hombros antes de seguir nuevamente su persecución.

Si la puerta principal no era una opción, entonces debería haber algún salón en ese nivel con una ventana abierta para así huir. El problema era que no podía detenerse y revisar puerta por puerta, pues Yuri la capturaría sin problemas. Estaba en serios problemas, pero lo peor todavía esperaba a ocurrir.

Al doblar una esquina en los pasillos se resbala nuevamente y cae de cara. La falda se le sube en el proceso, y por acto reflejo la vuelve a bajar, como si estuviese en público. Trata de levantarse, pero vuelve a resbalarse y cae nuevamente, y Yuri finalmente la alcanza. Sayori estaba atrapada.

─ N-no...

─ Se acabó, Sayori. No tiene sentido que huyas ─ dice Yuri mientras alza el cuchillo y lame lentamente su filo ─. Ahora vendrás conmigo al salón del club. Ya vas a ver lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir.

─ N-no... No quiero ir...

─ No te puedes negar, Sayori. Vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no.

Sayori quería huir, pero Yuri le agarra de un tobillo y se la lleva a rastras. Sayori chilla y trata de clavar sus uñas al suelo para resistirse, aunque eso obviamente no da ningún resultado. Estaba sola, nadie podría ayudarla ante Yuri, la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

**Salón del club**

─ No... ¡No quiero esto! No, Yuri...

─ No tienes opción, Sayori. Todos nos hemos esforzado bastante para hacer esto por ti.

─ ¡Que no quiero!

─ ¡Sorpresa! ─ grita Natsuki, encendiendo de golpe las luces del salón, quedando extrañada al ver a Sayori ─ ¿Qué está pasando?

─ Pues que Sayori viene con sus tonterías nuevamente ─ dice el amigo de Sayori cruzándose de brazos.

─ Pues menos mal que Monika no está, pues esto es demasiado vergonzoso ─ dice Natsuki mientras se lleva las manos a la cintura.

─ ¡Yo no quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡No quierooo! ─ sigue Sayori con sus pataleos.

─ ¿Y por qué no? Nos esmeramos mucho para hacer esta fiesta para ti. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es disfrutarlo ─ dice Yuri.

─ ¿Celebrar que me hago un año más vieja, que estoy un año más cerca de la cama de tierra? ¿Cómo quieren que celebre algo así?

─ Vaya manera más pesimista de ver los cumpleaños ¿De dónde saca semejantes ideas? ─ Natsuki mira al amigo de Sayori, notando que éste desvía la mirada, un tanto avergonzado ─ Tenía que ser...

Yuri hace que Sayori se siente frente al pastel que había hecho junto a Natsuki, pero Sayori seguía resistiéndose, cosa que realmente se venía haciendo una molestia.

─ Sayori, no deberías seguir actuando así ─ dice Yuri.

─ ¡Que no! ¡No quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¡No, no y no!

─ Deja ya de resistirte, Sayori, o de lo contrario... ─ Yuri se acerca al oído de Sayori para hablarle en un susurro ─ les diré a todos que usas ropa interior con el dibujo de un hámster.

─ ¡N-no te atreverías! ─ Sayori palidece completamente, mientras que Yuri permanece impasible, en señal de que, pese a su acostumbrada timidez, no estaba bromeando ─ M-m-mierda... No tengo de otra...

Yuri sonríe complacida ante la derrota de Sayori, y todas juntas empiezan a festejar el cumpleaños de Sayori. Ni ganas tenía de comer pastel, pero no le quedaba de otra, así que termina accediendo de cualquier forma, aunque sentía que su experiencia recientemente vivida podría ser vista desde un contexto completamente distinto. No sabía por qué, era solo una sensación que tenía y ya.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta historia? ¿Les ha divertido? Yo sé que sí, no se hagan xD. En fin, nuevamente les digo que la inspiración llegó a mí más pronto de lo esperado, así que aquí se los dejo. Me despido una vez más, y pórtense mal... quiero decir que se porten bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
